I Undoubtably Hate My Life
by Eibhleann
Summary: No Flames Please. Le'Noria and Sara are best friends. Always sticking out in the crowd. Not all that human themselves, what will they do when somethings not human are following them? Ratings may go up because of language.This might turn into a romance....
1. Chapter 1

** A/N Attention attention, this is my first attempt at a Predator and Alien fic. I beg of you no flames. This thing will most likely be edited a couple dozen times until I'm satisfied with it. However, I do hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Be warned this is a sort of self-insertion fic. It is easier to keep the characters the way they are. Because it is loosely based around my friends and I, who have helped me write this fic, so I can't really screw up the characters. XD Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Predator or Aliens. So evil people in suits can back away.**

**Chapter 1**

You know how you just have one of those nights that no matter how much you try you just can't seem to get to sleep. Yea well, I was having one of those nights. And no amount of swearing or bashing my head against the pillows was going to change that.

My laptop sat open on the small table in my room, the damned program I was loading just hitting the fifty percent mark. I glared back at the blood red digital numbers on my alarm clock and groan audibly. _'Four o'clock in the frickin' morning and this this still hasn't finished loading.'_ I thought darkly, flopping back on my pillows. I closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying to get rid of the headache I had developed. My laptop made an odd beeping sound that caused my eyes to snap open. Looking over, I bit back curses when the screen turned blued and in big bold white letters, it stated across the screen **Now Dumping Physical Memory**.

"Oh no you don't you fucker, that has all my stories on it!" I growled, diving off my bed for it. I quickly held down the power button, then gave off a suffered sigh before turning it back on. Much to my relief there was nothing missing._ 'The damned program even finished downloading.'_ I snorted. _Typical._ Lightning lit up my room for a brief moment before returning me to a dimly lit room. I gently closed my laptop and covered it to block the small but bright charging light. I flopped back on my bed and pulled the sheet and blanket over my tired but stubborn body._ 'My mother is going to kill me.' _I thought, trying to make myself comfortable. I closed my eyes, and let the storm raging outside lull me to sleep.

I woke with a jolt and a loud oof as I landed hard on the floor in an unceremonious heap of limbs and fabric. In spite of the hardness, it felt good just to lay there. So good in fact, that I was falling back to sleep. That idea was shattered when the door flew open and hit me on the head.

"What the hell?" I sputtered, rubbing my abused head. I was so preoccupied that I didn't realize I had something behind me until an extra weight laid across my back.

"Mew." the large black mass of fur said, purring loudly in my ear.

"Good morning to you too Indi, now get off my back to I can get up." I yawned, pushing the over sized cat off my back. He looked at with through golden eyes before falling on his side purring.

"Goofy fur ball." I laughed, scratching him on his belly. I absently thought on how big he had gotten. I never really thought he would get that big when I brought him home. He was currently the size of my border collie, and yet it still seemed like he was getting bigger by the day. I shrugged the thought off and stretched, earning satisfying pops from my neck, back, and shoulders. It took me a moment to untangle myself from my sheets but I managed. Grabbing a random pile of clothes as I stood, I ran down stairs, Indi hot on my heels. I nearly fell on my ass when the collie sized cat shoved past me. I snorted, but continued my way to the bathroom. Other than the sound of Indi purring in the other room, the house was unusually silent. Shrugging it off, I went through my normal routine for the morning.

Last minute, I glanced at myself in the mirror, before stopping completely in front of it and laughing when I took in my details. Though my mother (and the rest of my family for that matter) had been against it, my shoulder length black hair was streaked red, purple, and blue. Some of my bangs falling into my eyes, the rest naturally spiking up, vaguely reminding me of an anime character. I laughed even harder at the eyebrow piercing. My sister had taken me out on a whim to get it done. To say my mother was freaked would have been an understatement. If looks could kill, my sister and I would have been six feet under long ago. My eyes were a little blood shot from the lack of sleep, but they still managed to sparkle back at me a brownish green color. My friends often referring to them as my built in mood ring. I started laughing again at the thought. I was just under six feet. And even though I could be extremely lazy, I was in good shape. (Six and a half years of horseback riding and kickboxing will do that to a person.) I liked my lips and winced slightly when I realized on of them was split. My skin was a dark brown, but you could still see the scars I had on my arms. I gave a sigh, whether out of habit or something else I did not know. The sound of the cicadas floated to my ears, earning another half thought of sigh. _'Joy, more heat.'_ I thought, resting my hands on the sink.

To be honest, extreme temperatures never really bothered me. Yea, I'm an odd one. Weird and insane, as my mother so fondly put it many times. People act like that's a bad thing, hmm go figure. I left the bathroom and looked out the living room window.

"Mom's gone." I mumbled, making my way towards to kitchen. Sighing again I opened the frig, trying to find something light to eat. Indi came trotting in, sticking his big head into the frig and meowing quietly.

"I take it no one fed you?" I asked, looking down into his piercing golden eyes. He, in turn, stared back at me with a blank expression before meowing at me again.

"Alright, I give." I said, throwing my hands up in mock surrender. As I was feeding him, my cell phone rang, causing me to jump slightly. _'When did I become so paranoid?'_ I asked myself before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey Le'Noria!" came the hyperactive voice of my friend.

"Oh hi Sara, what's up?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"Nothing much, did you want to go to the movies today? And possibly to harass Danny?" she asked, her voice excited.

"Sure, but you can harass Danny." I said rolling my eyes.

"Aw, you're no fun. See ya in a few?" she asked, he voice still laced with excitement.

"Yea, see ya." I said, snapping the phone shut. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, a shiver going down my spine without mercy. _'What the hell was that about?' _I thought, looking around the rather empty kitchen. I gave another sigh and walked back upstairs to my room grabbing my keys and money from off my dresser. I scribbled out a note and ran back down, leaving it on the table. Taking one last sweeping glance, I left locking the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**A/N Ha ha, I'm back, and yes in one day. I'm so happy. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. And a thank you in in order. Thank you RocknKitty for my first review. Cries. It means so much to me. Anyway on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. NO SUE ME. Simple enough? Okay good.**

**Chapter 2**

Heat hit me like a brick wall, but at the same time, it was comforting. My gaze wandered for a moment. Not even the birds were out in this heat. Eventually my eyes settled on the small building across the street from me. A shimmer caught my eye, and the uneasy feeling I had came back with a vengeance. _'Just the heat.'_ I told myself, starting the long walk to my friend's house.

People were looking at me like I was crazy as I walked. Their stares trained to my clothing, which consisted of black bondage pants. Its chains glistening in the bright sunlight. Heavy sneakers with spikes, and a black and red shirt that said **Being Normal Is Overrated.** I smiled. Well, I definitely wasn't normal.

I hadn't even broken a sweat when I arrived at Sara's house.

"Do you want everyone on the planet to know that you're not human?" she asked, sobered from the heat. She sat on the car in a similar out fit that I was in, her shirt saying **What Are These Emotions You Speak Of?**

"You're one to talk."

Sara ran a pale hand through her dark brown hair. Her blue eyes shined at me, amusement hidden within their depths. Her petite form belied the true strength she had. She was as tall as me so it added to her fierceness. Her eyes narrowed for a brief moment.

"What?" I asked, glancing back over my shoulder. I saw nothing, then faced her.

"Nothing…..it was nothing." she said shaking her head. The feeling I had came back then faded as quickly as it came.

"The move is at eight." came Sara's voice, the lightly accented sound floating through the air.

"So when are we going?"

"Now if you don't mind."

I arched an eyebrow at her before shrugging it off.

"Do I get the pleasures of walking again?" I asked, only to be answered by the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance.

Sara's father stepped out the house and unlocked the car doors for us. Sara smirked at me, an evil gleam shining in her eyes. I rolled mine out of sure habit because of the look.

"We have two hours to kill." Sara said after buying our tickets. I looked up at her from the wall I was leaning against.

"I thought you said that movie was at eight."

"Past tense, was. They were sold out. Our movie was at nine." I sighed. IT was only seven. I didn't want to be out for that long. I had things at home to do. My sour mood must have shown on my face, because Sara chuckled darkly, causing some of the people in the courtyard to stare and back away. I growled and pushed myself off the wall, making my way down to the bookstore. (The movie theatre and the bookstore along with several other shops and restaurants are gathered together in a town centre.)

"Oh come on Le'Noria. It's not going to kill you to spend time around me." she said, linking her arm with mine. I snorted but smiled. I glanced up at the food store and saw the shimmer again._ 'I'm going paranoid. That's the only way to explain it'_ I sniffed the air, but no scent reached my nose.

When we walked into the bookstore, our noses were assaulted by the smell of coffee, sweets, and humans.

"Sara, Le'Noria." a voice acknowledged.

"Hello Danny." I said, unlinking my arm from Sara's, and heading towards the back of the store.

"Hey wait!" Sara called, running up behind me. I glanced at her over my shoulder and stifled a laugh at the scowl on her face.

"Danny was telling me that they got some new books in the New Age section."

I stopped completely, my attention secured. Sara laughed and led the way, a smug smile on her face. The manager smiled at us, uttering a polite hello before continuing her way.

"See. They even have the tarot set you wanted." she said when we arrived.

"Past tense." I mocked, picking up a large leather bound book.

"Brat." she muttered darkly, flopping down on her ass, a book in her hands. I sat next to her, flipping through the tattered pages. No sooner had I done that we both sat rigid, our backs uncomfortably straight.

"You feel it too, don't you?" I asked, looking stiffly down at the book in my hands through narrowed eyes.

"How long have you noticed it?" Sara's voice was heavy, her eyes swirling into a greenish hazel color.

"This morning, when and after you called."

"And you're just now saying something?" she snapped, her canines lengthening into sharp fangs.

"Sara, calm yourself. I've had other things on my mind. You of all people should know that." I stated, a chill going down my spine again. _'This can't be normal. Normal._ I snorted at the thought. _'There's no such thing as normal'_ Sara sighed heavily and nodded. We both sat in silence, trying to figure out what was going on.

"There you guys are. It's eight thirty, I think you guys should get going." Danny said, breaking us out of our thoughts. '_Have we really been sitting here for an hour and a half?'_ I glanced at the clock on the wall. We stood, the silence between us uncomfortable. And as we started to put the books back, Danny stopped us.

"They're yours." he said, disappearing behind the isles.

"Let's go." Sara muttered, her gait stiff and shaky. I was no better as we walked back up to the theatre. It felt as though we had someone watching our every move. And it unnerved me to no end. I absently patted Sara's shoulder, who in turn, nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Now who's all up tight?" I teased, feeling a bit better. '_Maybe a movie will help.'_

**A/N Ok, not as long as the other chapter….I don't think. But another chapter just the same. Sigh, so much for getting this in on the same day as the first one. Anyway hoped you enjoyed. I will be updating soon. Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. As promised, this shall be a longer chapter. I really hope you enjoy. For give me for not putting it up sooner, I had some family issues to attend to. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

'_I'm cursed. There is no possible other way to explain it.'_ I thought as I stormed out the movie theatre. The movie itself sucked. Not enough detail. But then again, I wasn't really watching the movie. Every ten damn minutes I would see shimmers. I choked on my soda when I could have sworn I heard growling. Yea, I was cursed.

"So much for the dark being our best friend." came Sara's humorless voice. She sat upon a low retaining wall, the book that Danny gave her in her hands.

"Now who's making a scene in front of the humans?" I snarled, lifting my lip. Hushed whispers reached my ears. Most of them criticizing Sara because she was reading in the dark. Ignoring them, I looked to see if my stalker was around. _'Nothing'_ I sighed, relieved to find that we were alone for the time being. A large green van pulled up into the parking lot, the horn honking twice.

"Your folks are here." I called, slowly making my way over to the van. I paused briefly and glance over my shoulder through narrowed eyes. _'So much for not being followed.'_ I thought, sliding the door open and climbing in. I rested my head against the window, barely noticing when Sara climbed in after me and slammed the sliding door shut. I knew her nose was still in the book, for she did not speak to me or her parents when she sat down. But it didn't matter. My mind wandered, focusing on the streetlights as they flew by, putting me into a trance like state. I tried to rationalize what was going on. It made no sense. Nothing fit. _'Well nothing on this planet.'_ I thought, giving up on thinking when the van pulled up in front of my house. Sara didn't budge, so I climbed over her, mumbling a quick thank you and goodbye. I barely got half way up the walk when the van sped off, the sliding door slamming shut from the force. An unwanted nervousness settled on me as I clutched the leather bound book to my chest. The sound of my keys hitting my hips comforted me for a moment, a smirk spreading to my face. _'Maybe the heat is finally getting to me.'_ I thought, pulling out my keys and opening the door. A chill wracked my body again before I could set foot in the house. I spun around, my eyes darting in all directions, finding nothing in their wake. It felt like I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Calm down Le'Noria girl, it's just your imagination." I told myself, not believing one word of it. I gave one last glance around my front yard before turning and going inside. I closed the door and the slid the dead bolt in place, the sound comforting to my ears.

The light from my mother's TV illuminated the hallway.

"Hello?" I called, peaking into her room.

"Hey, did you enjoy the movie?" she asked, sitting up a bit.

I made a face and she laughed, laying back on her bed. Her eyes were tired, as was her face. I yawned, alerting me on how tired I really was. Deciding I might as well get some sleep myself, I made my way up stairs to my room. I was instantly comforted by the familiar darkness. And even though it was dark, I could see like it was clear as day. With I sigh I pulled off my street clothes, and replaced them with a black tank top and a pair of old worn black sweat pants. I made myself comfy on my bed, but could not fall asleep. I didn't feel like fighting with my laptop so I just laid there in darkness, willing myself to sleep.

When I finally did drift off it was late, or early however you want to put it. But my blissful sleep was shattered by my grandmother.

"The power's out." she said, shoving a plastic lantern in my hands then leaving me.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." I growled, sitting up and throwing the unneeded lantern on the bed. I stormed down stairs and stopped when I say the front door open. _'What has to be so damn important that I had to be woken up from what will probably be my only decent night's sleep?'_ I thought darkly, ignoring my fears and storming out into the front yard. The concrete was still warm form the day's sun as I walked down to the curb where my mother was standing. She looked agitated and tired. _'Exactly how I feel.'_ She gave me a curt nod before returning her attention to what was going on down the street.

"Can you see?" she asked, her voice tired as well.

"Yes." I said, my eyes settling on the car accident a few block down the street from us. _'Damn humans can't even drive straight.'_

"They hit a power pole." I stated, losing interest in the situation completely. I headed back toward the house in hopes of getting back to sleep without a problem. However a low clicking sound caused me to stop mid-step when it reached my ears. My head snapped to the tree beside me, my eyes focusing on a figure in the tree. I stiffened, my heart pounding in my ears. An impassionate mask stared back at me, its head tilted to the side in a curious manner. I felt faint, not sure of what to do. My mother didn't pay me any mind, her eyes still glued to the scene down the street. A flash of lightning and a low rumble of thunder woke me from my stupor. I looked back at its masked face and backed, my heart lodging itself in my throat. I spared it one last fleeing glance before darting back into the house and up the stairs to my room, slamming the door shut during the process.

"What the hell….." I stared, only to be scared shitless by the sound of Beethoven's Symphony blaring through my room. I looked over at my dresser to see my cell phone lighting up in tune with the music. _'Sara.'_

"Hello?" I asked irritably, pressing my back against the wooded door.

"What the hell Le'Noria? Why did you send that **thing** over to me?" she yelled

"That **thing** as you so fondly put it, is right now sitting in my front yard." I growled, pinching the bridge of my nose. It was starting to become a habit.

A silence filled the line, the tension so thick you could probably cut it.

"Meet me a Café Gothica." Sara finally said, her voice low. She hung up before I could reply. Lightning flashed again, causing me to jump slightly. I sighed and pulled on the clothes I had on earlier.

"Time to get some answers." I mumbled, doing my best to sneak out unnoticed by both my mother and the creature. Some how I knew that it wasn't possible.

My mind and eyes wandered as I walked to Café Gothica. My eyes trying to find the figure again to confirm my suspicions. My mind trying to calm itself and come up with a rational explanation.

Sara stood outside Café Gothica, her back pressed against the black brick wall. Her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyes closed, though one was twitching violently.

"Took you long enough." she snarled, opening her eyes to reveal a startling emerald green.

"Watch it Sara." I warned, walking past her into the café, not in the mood for her attitude, nor caring if she followed me.

"Le'Noria!" cried a voice. I turned to see who it was, but was glompped and taken to the floor with a black mass attached to me.

"Talos, if you wish to keep your limbs in tack, I advise to detach yourself from my person." I growled, pushing him off me.

"Aw, you're no fun." he pouted, holding out a pale hand to help me up.

"I've been telling her that since I've met her." Sara said, sitting down at out usual table.

"So what can I do ya for?" he asked after I sat across from Sara.

"The usual." she said, waving her hand dismissively. Talos smiled and left.

"What have you seen Sara?" I asked, my voice low enough for on her to hear. She sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"I don't know what I saw." she said, then looking up at me and asking, "What did you see?"

"I….I don't know either. It was masked, human like." I started, but was cut off by Sara's startled voice.

"Masked? Hu…human like?" she asked, her voice shaking eyes wide. I nodded, absently playing with one of the scars on my arms.

"I think….I think we have two different things watching us." he said, sucking in a breath at her own realization. I looked up at her, my own eyes wide with shock. I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped with Sara help up her hand.

"What I saw was serpent like. Ebony in color. Elongate shiny head. Thin but powerful spiky limbs. Long spiny tale, with, what looked like to me, a sharp spear tip at the end." She stopped to let me take in the information she gave me.

"You know how I complained about our summer vacations being dull? I take it back." I sighed, resting my head on the cool marble table.

"Maybe I should have made it a double. You two look like shit." I head Talos' baritone voice say through my chants of "I hate my life." I flipped him the bird, my head still on the table. And from the sound of it, Sara had slapped him. That, brought a smile to my face.

"Not now Talos." we said, both of us on the verge of falling asleep.

"Look, this one's on the house. Instead of Death By Chocolate, I think this is going to be the Awakening." he chuckled, sitting the platter in the middle of the table. When we were sure he was gone we dove in, gulping down the rich hot chocolate. (I know, we're weird.) Within minutes we had finished, or energy returning to us.

"So what do we do?" I asked, leaning back against my chair. When I got no response I looked up, concerned that the chocolate in fact really did kill her. Her face was blank, but her eyes showed the fear she was holding inside.

"It's here. The one that has been following me." she said, her voice shaking. The chill I had associated with the creature that was following me, went down my spine not two seconds after.

"And so is the other." I said, managing to keep my voice steady as I stood. Giving a forced nod in Talos' direction I left, Sara close behind me. She let loose the breath she was holding, trying to steady her nerves.

"Why exactly did we walk again?" she asked, linking her arm with mine.

"Cause neither of us have a license, or a car for that matter." I said, forcing a smile on my face. "I say we make a run for it."

"To where exactly?" she asked. Before I could answer, the sound of growls, hisses, and clicking reached my ears.

"Anywhere but here!" I yelling, pulling her behind me into the busy street.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

**A/N: Ok people, here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Once again thank you to all who reviewed. Chapter 4 should be up soon. But until then, laters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They are such a joy to read. Anyway, this next chapter will explain exactly what Le'Noria and Sara are. Well, more or less. Well, don't want to give it away so you will just have to wait and see. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Slams door shut Go away!! I said I didn't own anything!! Back away evil lawyers!!**

**Anyway …ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!**

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

**Chapter 4**

People honked their horns at us as we weaved through traffic. _'Where to go, where to go?'_ I thought frantically, skidding to a stop on the other side. My breath came out in short pants, my eyes wild trying to see of we were being followed.

Sara grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. She shoved past a bouncer that was checking ID's for a club. He called out to us but we ignored him.

"Out the back." she whispered, pulling my through the overcrowded nightclub. She pushed open the heavy metal door with such a force that it cracked when it hit the brick wall. I slammed the door shut, pressing my back against the cool metal. My heart was threatening to break through my chest, my lungs promising to explode if I didn't slow down.

"We have to keep moving." she said, her breathing labored.

"To where Sara? They obviously know where we live. And, if you haven't noticed, they can track us easily. Hell they're probably waiting somewhere around the damn corner for us." I snapped, my exhaustion getting the better of me.

Sara sighed, the sound sounding suffered as she pressed her back against the brick wall, sliding down then resting her chin on her knees. Her eyes glazed over signaling she was deep in thought.

"We could stay at Andrew's." she suggested after a moment. It was an idea. If you didn't know the area, no matter how good you were at tracking, you could get lost. It was something I had to agree to.

"Andrew is going to want answers, but ok." I said, grabbing her hand and puling her to her feet.

"Head for the street?" she asked, a small smile gracing her features. I nodded, trying hard to calm myself. With the street in sight we started forward, but our escape was blocked by he masked figure. _'I didn't sense him!'_ I thought freezing. It was only then were we able to take in his features.

He stood at least eight feet tall. His body was a yellowish brown color with darker spots adorning his body. His chest and stomach was a pale cream color, and was covered by netting that reminded me of one of my fishnet shirts. A metal loincloth covered his lower region. Armor was strategically placed on his muscle-toned body. An advance looking gun rested on his shoulder. Skulls of all sizes and shapes were on his person. Dreadlocks clasped in gold pieces flowed down to his lower back in a dark wave, a few spilling over his shoulders. The impassionate mask I noticed had a bluish tint to it. He kept opening and closing his clawed hands, the sound of his bones popping reaching our ears. We stared to back away, but a hissing sound from behind us caused us to stop mid-step. Our head turned simultaneously, the sight probably comical if it weren't for the situation. We jumped away when we saw the elongated shiny black head near us. I could see why Sara had been so nervous about the thing. It looked positively vicious. Its lips curled back to reveal razor sharp teeth that had the nerve to look like sharpened silver. (Ok, I'm going to go against some of the anatomy of an Alien. Gotta love creative licenses.) Beady red eyes looked back at us. It sat on its haunches on a non-threatening way, its tail wrapped around its four clawed feet.

"Now what?" I whispered harshly.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the brains of the operation." she snapped, pulling me with her as she inched her way back to the door. The creature in front of us growled when it saw what we were trying to do. What was most likely meant to make us stop only made us move faster.

"Screw this!" we yelled, forcing the door back open and slamming it shut, sliding the dead bolt in place. Sara moved away and came back pushing an impossibly large crate.

"Just to be sure." she said, pushing it in front of the door.

"Sara, I don't think these guys use doors." I said, pulling her behind me into a large crowd of club goers.

We left with a large group, pushing our way to a bus when the crowd separated.

"You know." Sara started, flopping down on one of the seats furthest in the back of the bus. "We could probably hold our own against these guys if we wanted to." she said, giving me a questioning look.

"The key word is probably. But you're right, as much as I hate to admit it." I sighed, resting slightly in the seat, my eyes automatically going the world outside the bus. With another sigh, I looked down at my hands, my nails lengthening a bit before pointing into sharp claws then going back to the way they were.

"The whole point of coming here was to keep **that** part of our lives secret." I mumbled, resting my head in my hand.

"That didn't work out so well. Danny, Talos, and Andrew know." she said logically.

"Danny also happens to be the only human in that short little list of yours Sara." I reminded, my foot rocking in agitation. The small argument ended with my comment. Sara knew I was right. I rested my head on the window, the streetlights flying my in a blur. Sara sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. _'A classic pose.'_ I thought, closing my eyes, trying to relax. Thunder sounded over the roar of the bus's engine, rain soon following in it waked. _'Rain.'_

**Flashback/Dream**

"Come on Le'Noria, you can do it!" quipped a younger Sara. I knew it was Sara, for the large white tiger in front of me had the same emerald green eyes, and the same hyperactive voice of my best friend.

"Concentrate Le'Noria, just clear you mind." my mother said, her voice reassuring. A tingling sensation filled every fiber of my being, and then there was nothing.

"You did it!" Sara roared, revealing startling whit fangs.

"I did?" I asked, realizing that I was looking her in the eye.

"Yes, though I didn't think you would be a big as a Siberian Tiger." my mother said, a smile gracing her features.

"I don't follow." I said, cocking my head to the side. My mother's smile widened, if that was possible and left the room we were in. She returned with a mirror, and placed it in front of me.

"Take a look." she said, her voice light. I walked over and looked into it, a black wolf looking back at me, onyx eyes shining back.

"So…..cool."

**End Flashback/Dream**

"Le'Noria, hey, Le'Noria, we're here." Sara said, shaking my shoulder.

"Hu, where, what?"

"Andrew's remember? We have to walk from here."

"Oh right." I said, climbing off the bus after her.

Andrew was a friend of ours. He was a mechanic and a pain in the ass at times. We went to his shop because under it were tons of rooms. We often went there when we didn't feel like being home.

When we arrived, the place was dark. The sign on the door said, **If It's Dark Inside, Then There Is No One Here.** I snorted and banged my fist on the door. _'If that ass thinks we're going to stay out here in the rain then he has another thing coming'_ I thought, continuing the abuse on the door.

"Damn it, don't you know how to read!" Andrew snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"We need a place to stay." I said, ignoring his hostilities. He looked at the two of us before opening the door wider to let us in.

"You two better have a damn good explanation for this." he said, closing the door behind us.

"Le'Noria and I have been stalked for that past two days. Is that enough of an explanation?" Sara snarled, her eyes darkening. This caught Andrew's attention.

"By what?" he asked, pulling open the doors to the rooms below.

As we walked down, Sara I told him what had happened. His expressions changing with every new experience. Then, finally ending it with the confrontation at the club.

"Seems like you two have secret admirers." he teased, earning a smack on the head, courtesy of Sara.

"This isn't funny Andrew." I said, rubbing my temples vigorously.

"I didn't say it was. But the way I see it is this. These creatures, what ever they are did not threaten you in any way. In my eyes, you two just got yourselves worked up over nothing." he said, sitting down in an over-stuffed chair.

"He…….he has a point Le'Noria."

I sighed deeply, unsure how to handle the situation. But Andrew was right, they hadn't threatened us. However, they did manage to scare us shitless.

"So what do we do?" I asked, trying to come up with an answer myself.

"You could always meet up with them. See what they want ya know?" Andrew suggested, his head tilted to the side.

"But it would have to be a place where there are not a lot of people." Sara said, yawning a bit.

"But, someplace where we could escape if our assumption is wrong." I said, thinking of places like that.

"The park." we said, laughing a bit. It was the perfect place. I didn't know how these things moved, but I was pretty confident in our survival abilities.

"Great minds think alike it would seem." Andrew commented, leaving the room.

"We have minds?" Sara and I looked at each other and laughed. We made ourselves comfortable and then passed out on the couch, exhaustion finally catching up with us.

My dreams were plagued, not with memories, but images of those creatures. One finally woke me up, my breathing ragged, my heart once again lodged in my throat. Sara had her hand pressed down on my stomach, the other held my legs. Andrew had dug his claws in my shoulders, pining me to the couch.

"I don't want to know what you were dreaming about." he said, releasing me and rubbing his reddened cheek, nodding at my unspoken question.

"Sorry." I grumbled, an unwanted guilt lacing my voice. He smiled, patted me on my shoulder, and then went top side.

"Ready to face our fate?" Sara asked, yawning a bit.

"To the park?"

"To the park."

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

**A/N: Well kitties that was chapter 4. Hoped you liked it. To be honest. I'm not happy about the flashback dream thingy. But it was better than some of my other ideas. XD Chapter 5 will be coming soon. The dreaded confrontation with the Predator and the Alien awaits. Laters til then!**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**A/N: Thank you for the reviews as always. Last chapter sorta explained what Sara and Le'Noria were. Key word, sorta. But this chapter should clear up any confusion from the last one. Again, another key word, should. I know I get annoying with it, but I thank you for sticking with me. XD Well I don't want to spoil anything for this chapter so I'm just going to shut up and type. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own a damn thing. Geeze, you would think they would get that by now.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!**

**LALALALALALALALLALLALLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL**

**Chapter 5**

To say we were scared would have been an understatement. Petrified is more the word for what we were feeling. Panicking was not one of my things, but before we even set foot out of Andrew's shop, I was having a major panic attack.

"This is the worst idea out of a history of bad ideas Sara." I said, waiting impatiently for the bus to arrive. She shot me a look but didn't say anything. Every sound every smell was making me paranoid to the point that it was ridiculous. Sara coughed and I was half way up a tree until I figured out what the cause of the was sound.

"You're not helping." she said, biting back giggles. I glared at her from my perch and choose to stay there until the bus came. When I sneezed it was my turn to bite back laughter; cause she was in the tree next to me.

"That was not funny." she snarled, turning bright red in the face.

"Yes….yes it is." I wheezed, trying to catch my breath.

"Your paranoia is contagious." she accused, climbing down when the bus came in sight, me not too far behind her.

"Paranoia is not contagious, yawning on the other hand is."

She rolled her eyes at me and got on the bus, not bothering to pay the fee. The bus driver glared at her and then looked to me, his face expectant. I fished my bus pass from out my pocket and flashed it at him, ignoring his complaints about ungrateful, cheap teenagers. _'If he hadn't been so busy looking at Sara's ass he would have seen her show him her bus pass. Damn pervert.'_ I thought, making my way back to where Sara was sitting.

"Why so close to the door?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Those assholes back there." she said with a small motion of her head. I peaked over my shoulder to see what she was talking about. Five people took up our normal back seat, their heated stares on Sara and I.

"You mean the wanna be gang bangers?"

"The very ones." she snarled, ignoring the catcalls directed at us.

"Just ignore the assholes." I mumbled, my mind briefly flickering over to the creatures tearing them apart piece by piece. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_ I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of homicidal thoughts. More catcalls and whistles reached my ears, putting an involuntary grimace on my face. We sat through fifteen minutes of that until the bus stopped at where we need to be. Effectively ignoring them, we got off the bus, walking the other mile to the rather unused park. But much to our discomfort, the five jackasses followed.

"Can we just kill them and get it over with?" Sara asked playfully, though the question was genuine. My eye twitched, the thought tempting.

"That's known as murder in these parts, and that's frowned upon here." I said, not really caring that the words I said were true. _'If these asses don't leave us alone, I'm going to have to take Sara up on that offer.'_

"Come on baby, we just want to talk." one called, causing Sara and I to snort rather loudly.

"Come on, you know ya want to." another drawled, his voice sickening to my ears.

"Le'Noria…." Sara growled, clutching her hand until it bled.

"Just a two more blocks to the park." I reminded, trying to convince myself. _'Almost there, just a few more feet.'_

When we reached the park, we were both at our wits' end. I had such an urge to spill their blood that it was unhealthy. The thought of those creatures killing them was renewed. The consequences of murder nearly thrown out the window.

"So you girls wanna take a walk in the park hu? My boys and I can do that." the one we had established as the leader said. That made what was left of my nerve snap like a burnt toothpick.

"IF YOU ASSES THINK WE WOULD EVER CONSIDER EVEN TOUCHING YOU, YOU ARE HIGHLY MISTAKEN! WE WOULDN'T TOUCH , OR FOR THAT MATTER EVEN BOTHER WITH THE EFFORT OF WALKING OVER TO YOU, IF YOU WERE THE LAST LIVING BREATHING BREEDING MALES ON THIS PLANET! NOW PISS OFF!" I yelled, facing them and turning blue in the face. I could hear Sara suppressing her laughter behind me. _'Well at least she finds it funny.' _I thought hotly, turning on my heel and storming pass her. She ran to catch up to me, her laughter finally spilling over.

"That was priceless." she laughed, her face turning red.

"At least it got rid of them." I growled, slowing my pace.

"I don't think it's that easy." Sara mumbled, the humor in her voice disappearing._ 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.'_ I thought, refusing to stop.

"Bitch! Who the hell did you think you were talking to. Women would kill to be with us." the "leader" said, his voice laced with anger. I couldn't help the retort to the remark that came from my mouth.

"What makes you think they are women. Cause no woman in her right mind would take a look at your scrawny ass." Sara's laughter came back ten fold, tears of mirth pouring out of her eyes. A firm hand came down on my shoulder, pulling me to a stop.

"No human ever talks to me like that." the guy snarled, squeezing my shoulder. I turned to face him, my eyes going black, my fangs and claws lengthening.

"What makes you think I'm human?" I snarled, grinning wickedly at him. The fear on his face brought a smile to mine. In one swift movement, I shoved my palm into his chest, sending him flying back into his companions. They looked at me with horror-filled eyes, trying to get their leader to his feet.

"You should be running." I growled, my voice threatening to spill blood. Grabbing their leader, they took off, not once looking back.

"Now I know why I stay on your good side." Sara commented, in a similar state I was in. Her eyes were dark green, fangs and claws awaiting to kill if need be.

"Now I think it's safe to say that we wont have to deal with them anymore." I said, continuing walking only to be cut off by the largest of the creatures. The smaller one landing gracefully beside him.

"Le'Noria, I really think you should cool it." Sara warned, placing a clawed hand on my shoulder. She was clearly in a better mood than I was in.

"And why would I want to do that?" I asked, my voice sarcastic.

"Because the big one has his hand on a sick looking knife that's why." she said, nodding her head towards his hand. And like she had said, a knife was being clutched in his hand. I growled in frustration, snatching my shoulder from Sara and storming over to a tree. I punched it, easily putting a hole through it. Taking a deep breath I walked back over to Sara, my steps heavy with reined in rage.

"Better?"

"A bit."

An odd clicking sound came from behind the big ones mask, the ebony creature answering it with hisses of its own.

"_**We mean you no harm."**_a voice hissed in the back of my head, causing me to stiffen. '_The serpent is talking to me. I can hear it in my head. No! I don't want voices in my head!'_ I thought, shaking my head, tempted to hit it against a tree.

"Is she normally like that?" asked a gruntal voice. Neither of us answered, too in shock to believe what was happening. The masked one stepped forward, breaking us out of our trance.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" we yelled, not caring if the sound carried.

"Musst you be sso loud?" the ebony one hissed aloud.

"I'm dreaming. This is what I get for not sleeping. Indi must have hit my head harder than I thought." I said, smacking myself in the fact until it hurt.

"Then we're both having the same dream." Sara said, pinching herself.

"It's possible right? I mean, nothing is impossible." I rambled, my voice taking on a squeaky note. The two looked at each other before giving their version of a sigh.

"You two are not dreaming." the largest said, finally sheathing his blade.

"I hate my life, I really hate my life." I mumbled, not believing the sight before me.

"I blame you. You had to complain that our summers were boring." Sara whined, rubbing her temples.

"You complained right there with me." I snapped, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Would you two shut up!" the largest growled.

"Yes sir!" we squeaked, standing army straight. The smallest was giving his version of a laugh at our reaction.

"Thesse can not be the two we ssaw take down that human." it hissed between its laughs.

"Let's see then." the largest said, storming his way over to us. Now that snapped us out of our daze and put us into survival mode. He had retrieved his dagger, having it pose to strike one of us. Before we could even think of what we were doing, we moved. Me ducking down under his swing, and elbowing him in the stomach. Sara, grabbing his wrist and removing the dagger from his hand. He fell back, I guess no expecting us to move so quickly. (It's a wonder what people can do when they want to live.) Sara pressed his dagger against his throat, and I pinned his arms above his head.

"Do you yield?" we growled, the sound of our hearts beating rapidly in our ears. The serpent hit the ground laughing, his red eyes squeezed shut.

"It would sseem that thesse are the oness we ssaw." he laughed. We jumped back from the one we pinned, Sara still clutching his dagger in her hand.

"So it would seem." he growled, climbing to his feet. He held his hand out for his dagger.

"You're mental right?" Sara asked, her eyebrow arched.

"It was just a test." he replied, still holding his large hand out.

"If you want it," she started, throwing the dagger into a tree a good eighty feet up. "then you'll have to go get it." A cruel smirk graced her features as the creature huffed and went for his weapon. I turned to the black one, my eyes narrowing.

"I don't see how this is funny." I snarled, my eye twitching at his still laughing……hissing form.

"He hass never been pinned. And now he hass, and by femaless no less." he laughed.

"You have something against females?" Sara asked, her eye twitching as bad as mine. He shook his head no, still too caught up in his laughter.

"Hold that serpent's tongue of yours Raja." the other growled, landing rather close in front of me. He looked down at me, as though he was seeing if I would back away. When I didn't he nodded and moved, giving me back my space.

"Pleasse Razor, you're only jealouss because they pinned you in a matter of secondss." the one know as Raja said. The other started to sulk, causing me to snort at the sight.

"What are you?" I asked, regaining my composure. Sara walked up next to me, waiting for the answer to come.

"Raja, is what is known as a xneomorph. (I pray I spelled that right. I've seen like seven different ways to spell it. XD) he explained, politely pointing to Raja.

"And you?" He snorted at my bluntness but answered.

"I am what is known as a yajuta. (please forgive me if I spell this wrong. I'm working off of Vault and chocolate over here.)

"Say what?"

Razor sighed audibly before turning to me.

"What exactly are you?" he asked, a genuine curiosity in his voice. We froze for a moment, not really wanting to answer the question, but knowing it was needed.

"I'll make this easy. The name that is given to us is translated into Shadow Creatures. So that's what we are. Shadow Creatures." I said, explaining the best way I can. A curious air surrounded them as they thought of the name I gave them. Sara cleared her throat, effectively earning their attention.

"You two have names?" she asked, trying to make polite conversation. _'No shit Sherlock.'_ I thought, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"That is Raja, and I'm Razor." Razor replied, the silence that followed expectant.

"Oh, right." she said, a smile gracing her features.

"I'm Sara, and this pouting mass over here is Le'Noria." she said, backing away from the glare I shot at her.

"Brat." I mumbled.

"Point?"

"Don't have one, just like to point it out every so often."

"Do you two always act like that?" Razor asked, his head tilting to the side. It was sorta cute. _'No, bad Le'Noria, bad. That is not in any way cute.'_

"Pretty much. This is normal for us." Sara replied.

"Have you yet to read the shirt Sara? Being normal is overrated." And then something hit me like a snowball in the middle of July.

"WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS WERE YOU FOLLOWING US?!" I yelled, my eye twitching again. They seemed to be taken aback by my sudden outburst but Razor answered.

"Because." He sounded like a damn teenager. Which, I probably guessed he was.

"BECAUSE?! BECAUSE?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN ANSWER WITH?!"

"Yea." he answered, his voice sounding bored. Now I really resembled a anime character. My eye was twitching like crazy, and the vein in my left temple was popping out in anger.

"You scared me shitless, followed me, cornered me twice, and then attacked me. And you expect me to be ok with it?" I asked, taking deep calming breaths.

"Pretty much." he replied, not the least bit of concern that he was working on my last nerve.

"Le'Noria, easy there. No killing." Sara said, backing away even more when I glared at her.

"Don't you dare start with me miss call me at two thirty in the fucking morning." I growled, turning my attention back to the yajuta in front of me.

"Do you realize how much stress you put us through?" I asked, shaking with pent up anger.

"You only stressed yourself." he replied, his tone bored.

"Umm, Raja, I think we should move unless you want blood all over you." Sara called, darting up the nearest tree. Raja followed, not questioning Sara's advice. Killing was not my thing. I didn't do it unless I had to. But there was going to be one less yajuta in the world to worry when I got through with him. _'Deep calming breaths. No killing no matter how much of an ass he is.'_

"You can come down. I'm not going kill him……..yet." I mumbled the last part.

"Where are you two staying anyway?" Sara asked Raja, keeping a distance from me.

"We were sssleeping outssside." he hissed.

"Le'Noria! Bestest buddy in the world!" Sara squealed, attaching herself to my arm.

"No." I replied, already knowing the question.

"But I didn't ask you anything."

"Sara, you always say that when you want something. So I will spare you the effort and answer. NO." I said, trying to pull my arm from her grasp. _'She's worst than a damn leech.'_

"Pleeeaase." she begged, refusing to let go. I sighed giving in, my arm in desperate need of blood.

"If I say yes, will you let go my arm?" I asked, sulking.

"You're the best!" she yelled squeezing me tighter before letting my arm go.

"Did I misss sssomething?" Raja asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You guys are staying with us!" Sara squealed, jumping in the air.

"They wont if you don't stop acting like an idiot." I growled, not happy with my decision.

"Don't want us around?" Razor asked in his gruntal voice.

"Of course I do. What better way am I to kill you?" I asked, heading for the exit of the park.

"She doesn't mean that." I head Sara tell him.

"Damn right I mean it!" I yelled.

"Ok, she means it." she said, running to catch up to me.

"We cant have them out in broad daylight. We need to wait til night fall." I mumbled, looking out into the busy street.

"But another storm is coming, don't you think would could sneak out then?" she suggested, her eyes darting to the darkening sky.

"I suppose."

"What are you two looking at?" Razor asked. I turned to answer but saw no one. In a matter of moments though he materialized directly in front of me.

"Well that solves that problem." I growled, turning my back on him.

"We could always say Raja's a dog or something." Sara supplied, ignoring the harsh hiss of protest behind us.

"I am no dog!" he hissed, shooting Sara a hard look.

"You have a problem against dogs?" I growled, putting my face near his.

"Le'Noria, behave." Sara said, pulling me back beside her.

"We'll explain later. Right Le'Noria?" she said, lowering her tone with me. I merely snorted, my eyes darting back to the busy street.

"Wait. What about Andrew? He has that old van that is plenty big enough." I said, almost smacking myself at my forgetfulness. Sara nodded, relaxing a bit at the suggestion. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Andrew's number.

"What?" he answered after the second ring.

"That is no way to answer a phone." I teased, enjoying the growl I heard on the other end.

"Damn it Le'Noria I know that it's you. Now what the hell do you want?"

"We need a ride. The four of us." I said, waiting for his question to come.

"Four?"

"Yes four. You remember our friends. Well they are coming home with us." I said, tapping my fingers impatiently on my leg.

"Fine. Where are you?" he grumbled.

"The park downtown. The one nearest to the old bridge."

"Fine, I'll be there in five."

"You need the van."

"Peerfect, I'll be there in twenty then." he said, hanging up the phone.

"Well, he's coming." I said, shoving the phone back in my pocket.

"He didn't sound too happy." Sara said, a smirk on her face.

"When is he ever happy?" I asked, smiling myself.

"When he's paid or gets laid." she replied, earning a rude snort out of me.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

**A/N: Ok people. That was chapter 5. Hoped you liked it. I know, I could have come up with better names for the predator and the alien but it's four in the morning so just work with me. Now as for Le'Noria and Sara. If you look up the Latin translation for Shadow Creatures you will have what they are. At the time I couldn't find my Latin book, and my internet was being a fart knocker. Again, forgive my if I spelled anything wrong. Working off of sugar is not all that good when you're trying to concentrate. Tell me what you think so I know what to improve, I'm have sleep over here. Thanks for reading! Chapter 6 will be coming soon. Til then. Laters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer has been acting stupid. As always thank you for the reviews. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. Writers' block really sucks, so if this chapter is crappy, I'll take it off and retype it. Well here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!**

**Chapter 6**

FYI, shoving a yajuta, a xneomorph, and three shadow creatures into a rust bucket of a van that has no air conditioning is not the smartest thing to do. But then again, we were not the smartest people. No, we were the most desperate. Instead of being at the park in twenty minutes like he said, Andrew showed up at the park an hour after I called him. The storm hitting us what seemed like five minutes after Sara's comment. And for some freakishly odd reason, more people were coming into the park.

So for an hour we sat in a tree in the middle of a thunderstorm turn natural disaster, waiting for Andrew to show up in the slowest vehicle on the planet. And when he did get there he went on for about five minutes telling us how we should have chosen a less crowed spot, and that Razor was way too big for the van. Sara, who put a fist in his face, cut off his little rant.

So there we were, driving down the street in an oversized rust bucket, soaking wet and highly pissed off. I had been voted to sit up front with Andrew since Sara still hadn't forgiven him, and well the other two you can guess why. Sara kept a steady rhythm of tapping her claws across one of the metal benches. It was the most annoying sound in the world. Each tap causing my eye to twitch more.

"Could you tap any louder?" Andrew asked before I could. Sara snorted and started banging her fist against the bench. _'Kill me now; put me out of my misery. What did I do to deserve this? Did I complain too much? Or is karma coming back to bite me in the ass? Or maybe the world has finally decided that it hates me.'_ I stifled a snort at the last thought, trying hard not to jump over the seat and strangle Sara. I knew it was going to be a long ride. We weren't going home. No, rather than doing that we were going to drive out to my aunt's old farmhouse. It had more than enough space, and it would be perfect to get some rest and keep the two oversized passengers secret. At least, that's what I hoped. I rested my head on the window and heaved a sigh, completely bored out of my mind.

"I don't know what's more annoying. Her banging her fist, or you sighing every three minutes." Andrew commented, earning small chuckles from our silent riders.

"I don't know what's worst. Your breath or your face. Take your pick." I snarled, pinching the bridge of my nose for about the millionth time. The rest of the ride out to the farm was quiet. Every so often one of us would try to get the radio to work, only to be cursing it to the lowest level of hell in the end. _'I wonder if my flute is still there.'_ I snorted. _'Now that's a random thought.'_ My stomach growled rather loudly, the sound echoing through the van. I didn't bother to stifle the groan that I gave out.

"I want food." I mumbled, becoming very tempted to make Andrew pull over into a fast food store. Then something dawned on me once again. Without a second thought, I climbed over the seat into the back and not so nicely pushed Razor out the way. Lifting up the floor panel, I found the food I had put in there a week ago. Two large cans of Spam and some crackers were still there, and to my pleasure still good.

"When did you put that there?" Andrew asked, briefly glancing over his shoulder at me.

"I get bored easily when I'm waiting, what can I say?" I mumbled, throwing one of the cans to Sara. She caught it one-handedly before curling her lip back.

"You know I hate this stuff right?"

"Then give it to Raja or Razor." I growled, throwing the other can in the front seat and opening the box of crackers.

"Here." I said, shoving two of the four rolls into her hands. I gave another glance before saying, "Share." and climbing back up into my seat.

"Anything else you stashed in my van?" Andrew asked, his voice annoyed his eyes amused.

"If I tell you then I would have to kill you." I grinned, opening the Spam can and shoving some of the overly salted meat into my mouth. The sound of pressurized being released filled my ears, my eyes snapping back to what was going on behind me. _'He's taking off his mask?! Well duh, if he wants to eat he has to take it off.'_ The masked was placed by his leg, revealing a face only a mother could love. Wide-set amber eyes looked back at me. Four mandibles tipped with sharp fangs moved as if they had a mind of their own, an inner maw showing razor sharp teeth. (For give me if I leave anything out.) Ridges on his brow tipped in the same material his dreads where made of. Yes a face only a mother could love, but nothing that would have sent me through the window. Sara seemed to have not of cared and continued eating. Whoever the two in the back had their gazes on me. _'Are they waiting for my judgment?' _I gave a smile, a genuine one and turned back around to continue eating. _'He doesn't need my judgment.'_ I thought, but shrugged it off.

_**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**_

Three ours later we arrived at my aunt's old farm house. The sight bringing back memories from long ago. Flashes of hayrides, and barrel racing bringing a smile to my face. But the place was abandoned now, my aunt having died of……unnatural reasons. The van came to a shaky halt, then gave a sound of an animal being strangled before shutting off completely.

"Well, I guess you're stuck with us Andrew." I mumbled, climbing out. Andrew gave a sigh before doing the same. He helped Sara pry the rusted van door open, the metal scraping, giving off a sound that made me see white in pain.

"When this is all over, you need to junk this thing." Sara snarled, rubbing her ears.

"Are you sure we can stay here Le'Noria?" she asked, looking up at the old house. (It's one of those huge plantation houses. You can literally fit an army in it. Picture Louis' house in Interview With A Vampire. Ok, I'm going to shut up now.)

"Yea I'm sure. Why else would she leave me the key?" I asked, holding it up for everyone to see.

"What's the range out here?" Andrew asked, stepping up beside me.

"Eighty two acres. We pretty much have this place to ourselves." Andrew gave me a look before shrugging it off.

"So why don't you move out here?" he asked, taking the key from my hand and walking up to the large wooden doors. I gave him no answer, and took the key back from him and unlocking the front door, the smell of dust and stale air filling my nose.

I glanced back over my shoulder and called, "Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you coming in?" Razor looked up at me before walking past me into the house, Raja and Sara close behind.

Andrew went in and I followed, closing the door with a soft click. _'I can't believe I forgot how big this was.'_ I thought, amazed at actually how big the place was. The place was exactly as it was left, pictures still on the wall, antiques still in their original places, the fire place even had the same old log sitting in its hearth. Sara stood, looking up at one of the many family portraits on the wall.

"Le'Noria? Is that…..you?" she asked, everyone crowding over to it. I walked over to it and smiled.

"Yea, that's me." I said, my smile widening at the portrait. A twelve year old me stared back at me, a smile on my face. I sat upon a large black draft horse, its ears perked forward in a curious yet attentive manner. Black riding boots came up to my knee, the dark green riding pants peaking out from under a red coat, a bow and arrows hung over my shoulder. _'I guess she deemed the photo worthy of painting.'_

"When was this done?" Sara asked, her eyes still glue to the painting.

"My twelfth Christmas." I answered.

"Now, if you are done staring at a past life why don't we find decent rooms to sleep in." I offered, walking up the spiraling staircase. The first room I came upon was my old room when I stayed here. I pushed the door open, the mural of the night forest reaching my eyes. The large king sized bed sat in the center, the "tree branch" canopy still enclosed it, its green hanging still looking like new.

"Well I'm sleeping here." I stated, going down one door. I pushed that door open and smiled. _'Perfect for Sara.'_

"This one's yours Sara." Going down another door I pushed it open for Andrew.

"Andrew, this is yours." Another one down I opened for Raja. And the last was for Razor.

"For your sake, don't mess anything up." I mumbled, leaving back towards my room.

"What was that about?" Sara asked, causing me to jump about ten feet in the air.

"The room I gave him has more than its fair share of furs. Do you blame me?"

She gave a snort, and left going into her room. _'This brings back memories.'_ In spite of the dust the room was variably clean. I opened the bay windows and let the warm summer air come in. _'Should be aired out in no time. Now, where's my flute?'_ I wondered, pulling out the trunk from under the bed. It was old and tattered, but when I opened it the contents inside looked untouched. Random stones and horse shoes mainly filled the box. The occasional dried rose or wild flower catching my eye every so often. But a smile reached my face when I saw the old velvet bag at the very top. Taking it out I opened it, the silver flute shining back at me, looking as if it were new. Without a thought I blew into it, a crisp clear note filling the room. _'Sounds like new.'_

I had the odd comforts with me once again, my body relaxing completely.

"Now, the question is, can I still play worth a damn?" I asked aloud, closing my eyes and putting the flute up to my mouth. I played Cape Clear, the sound haunting yet relaxing.

"I learn more and more about you." Sara commented, leaning against the door, the rest looking in the room behind her.

"Yea well, it would be something if Tanna is still around." I mumbled, earning me curious glances.

"Who's Tanna?"

"That big black horse you saw in the painting." I said, putting the flute back in its case. "She was only three when the picture was taken. So she should be seven now. In her prime really. And if I know my aunt the way I hope I do she should be running around out there." I said, stifling a laugh at the looks on their faces. _'They act like I don't have a personal life.'_

"Anyway….Andrew, is the electricity and water working?"

"Umm, yea, it's working, and so is the AC."

"Good, that's one less thing we have to worry about."

"You forget one thing," Sara mumbled, pushing off the door frame, "we don't have food."

'_Shit, I knew I was forgetting something.'_

_**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**_

**A/N: Woot, I finished chapter 6. I'm sorry once again that it took me so long. Send me some sort of review please. I like this chapter but I do have another one if this one is not to your likings. And I know, not really enough of yajuta and xenomorph action, but their time is coming. I promise. XD Chapter 7 will be up sooner. I think I threatened my computer enough to make it work XD. Anyway, laters til the next chapy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have returned from the land of the dead. Woot! Yea, sorry it took me so long to type this up. We just moved my horse to a new barn and I started school. Joy. But anyway… Thanks for the reviews. And send some ideas to me to add to the story, I need some good ides. And Writer's Block is a bitch, just so ya know XD. But anyway, here's chapter 7, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing so stop rubbing it in my face.**

**Anyway. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!**

**Chapter 7**

How could I forget something as simple as food? I mean I was complaining in the van about being hungry. And damn it all, that was the last food that we had.

"There's no food anywhere in the house." I asked, knowing deep down that nothing would be in the house no matter how much I hopped there would be.

"No, Andrew checked, notta a damn thing." Sara said, her eyes wandering around my room.

"You do realize that means that we will have to go into town, which, by the way, is over eighty miles away, and that's including the land." I reminded, rising from my spot on the floor. There was a silence that followed, and it annoyed me. Without giving warning I trotted out the room and down the stairs, silently hoping to whatever gods there were that the old truck was still in the barn. I didn't want it to be in there so much for us getting food. I wanted it in there because I wanted to get away from everyone and get some much needed alone time.

I skided to the stop at the large barn door, the latch rusted over from its years of non-use. My fist crashed against the rusted latch, the pieces falling away in red dust. I swung the door open and looked inside, my gaze resting on the one thing I was looking for. The black truck still looked like new. I couldn't help but jog up to the thing of my escape. I rubbed my hand under the edge of the truck and the key fell from its place landing softly in my hand.

"Score!"

A smile spread to my face as I unlocked the truck and climbed in, the cool leather touching small portions of my skin.

"Bout time my luck finally works with me."

"Leaving?" Razor's head popped up in the driver's side window, causing me to jump and hit my head on the roof of the truck.

"Holy fucking cow! Don't scare people like that! Damn!" I yelled, clasping my hand over my pounding heart. Even though he had his mask on, I could tell that he was amused with my reaction. Growling, I shoved the key into the ignition and turned it, pleased when it turned over without a fuss.

"Look, either get in or get the hell outta my way."

Without a second thought, Razor climbed in the passenger's side. _'Should have bit my tongue.'_ With a sigh, I pulled out with an almost unwanted passenger. Almost.

After about an hour or so Razor spoke, his gruff voice breaking my out of my thoughts.

"Exactly where are we going?"

"Into town. We need food and a few other things. Or would you prefer to starve?"

"A bit cranky aren't we?"

"Bite me."

"When and where."

His last comment caused me to slam on break, the force slinging us forward.

"That was so wrong in so many ways that I don't even want to think about it."

I resisted the urge to push him out the truck and speed off.

"Look, we have about another two hours or so to get into town, now you have one of two choices. You disappear or you blend in."

Not worrying about his response I started off again, hoping what I had in mind would work. Biting the inside of my cheek, I tried to shrug off the knowingly awkward moment that would come up if he chose the latter of the two choices. Trying to pass the time, I began humming, my mother constantly saying that my humming was a sign of my nervousness. I bit back a snort at the thought, hoping that Razor couldn't hear it. I desteted when people could hear me hum, and hated it even more when they heard me sing or play flute.

Thankfully, he said nothing for the rest of our drive. I stopped the last five minutes, the small town in sight.

"Have you come to a decision?" I asked, silently praying he would just disappear and that my face was impassive.

"What do you mean by blend in?" I sighed heavily, knowing full well that this was going to be his answer.

"Look human."

Silence was my reply.

"Take off your mask. And all weaponry. No arguments. If this is going to work we're gonna do it right." I snapped when I heard him about to protest.

Within moments, his mask and weapons were on the back seat of my truck. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, trying to steady my hammering heart.

"Whatever you do don't move or fight, or this will hurt." I mumbled, pressing my hands on the sides of his face, the built up energy in my body flowing out in a rush through my fingertips. I let out the breath of air I was holding and opened my eyes, and was met with two swirling gold orbs, that finally settled into a deep green color.

"Beautiful."

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALAALALALALALALALALALALALALAL**

**A/N: Well what do ya know. I can update. LOL. Sorry, cold meds are kicking in. XD. Yes I know the chapter was short and I left you at a cliffy. But I'm still working on this part. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Laters til then.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers. Thanks for the reviews, they were wonderful XD. Well I kinda jumped a surprise on ya last chapter and got a good response outta it. To be honest I wasn't very sure about it. But I'm happy I put it up there. And like I promised, this chapter shall be longer.**

**Disclaimer:Sniffles: I don't own Predator or Aliens….. But if I did, we would be drinking tequilas all night long WOOT!! **

**ANY WAY ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

**Chapter 8**

I was at awe from what I saw. Green eyes darker than Sara's stared back at me. A face so…perfect that it was worth killing for. Razor's height decreased by two feet, but the muscles didn't go anywhere. His armor was replaced by clothing, a pair of dark almost black baggy jeans, heavy boots that resembled my own gothic boots at home, except no heel, and a very….suggestive black muscle shirt. Skin almost as dark as mine, and his "dreads" turned into nice black loose hair that I was envious of.

"I think this will work." I mumbled, taking my hands off his now smooth face and putting them back on the steering wheel.

His eyes went from me to the rearview mirror, both widening in shock.

"What…" he started, only to stop because the sound of his voice had changed as well.

After getting of that shock, he tried again.

"What did you do to me?"

"I made you look like a human. What did you think I meant when I said I was going to make you look human?" I sighed, starting towards the town again.

'_I can't believe I did that. Why in the hell did I do that?'_ I thought, gripping the steering wheel til my knuckles turned white. I gave a frustrated sigh, my head pounding and making me dizzy.

Razor had stayed silent for the longest time. Well, for like three minutes. I could sense that he was unsure about what I had done. And I honestly couldn't blame him, I mean I changed his species. Trying more to reassure myself I spoke up, hoping my voice wouldn't crack or make any type of weird noises.

"Look, the sooner we get what we need the sooner you can look like your old self. You're stressing so much over there that you're giving me a headache."

And it was true. I guess it was the animal in me but I could sense one's emotions, and things like stress give me horrible headache. Fear, well, that normally put a smile on my face.

Razor nodded, the motion looking forced and painful.

"Please loosen up. It's bad enough we'll have people staring at us, I don't want to give them even more a reason." I mumbled, trying hard not to bash my head in on the steering wheel.

He gave a snort of laughter at my comment, but did relax in his seat a bit. The rest of the ride to town was silent, much to my pleasure.

To see the old town again brought back memories. Most of them unpleasant, and unwanted. With a sigh, I parked outside the small grocer, silently praying that no one would recognize me after all these years. With a final sigh and a glance in the rearview, I climbed out and walked toward the door, Razor behind me. The door slid open automatically, the air-conditioned air hitting me in the face. Being purposeful not to catch anyone's eye as I briskly walked through the isle and grabbed things I thought were needed. Within ten minutes we were at checkout, my foot tapping in impatience. The girl at checkout looked at us through narrowed eyes before ringing us up. I didn't like the look, and apparently neither did Razor who let out a low growl. I nudged him roughly with my elbow, glaring at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Be nice." I said, faking a smile.

"Haven't I seen you before?" the girl finally asked, holding the last grocery for ransom.

"It's been a while since I've been in this town, so I highly doubt it." I growled, eyeing the thing in her hand.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen you before." she insisted.

"And I'm pretty damn sure you haven't, so will you please ring that up so we can go." I snarled, trying hard not to reach over the counter and strangling her.

"No need to get snappy." she drawled, rolling her eyes at my annoyed expression.

_'You have no idea what snappy is you witch.'_ I thought darkly, trying hard not to smack the smart-ass expression off her face.

"And you asked me to be nice?" Razor whispered harshly in my ear, the sound of his voice causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end.

"Nice is not in my genetic makeup, therefore I don't have to be. So what's your excuse?" I said, brushing off the creeping feeling I was getting.

"Shouldn't whisper so much, people might become suspicious of you."

With a snort, I took three of our bags and shoved the other five in Razor's arms.

"So you won't get too bored." I drawled, giving one last warning glance back at the cashier before leaving the store.

"See, that didn't kill you now did it?" Sara asked after I walked back in. I had long since turned Razor back, and where he went I didn't know. But Sara seemed to be ecstatic about it.

"I don't see how this is funny. WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! YOU SENT HIM?"

Sara gave me a sickening innocent smile before laughing.

"Oh come on Le'Noria, you have to admit he makes a damn good human. I mean come on, keep the possibilities open."

"You are one sick kitten you know that right. That's gross, horribly wrong, and just down right nasty. And what about you and Raja?"

"What about it?" she defended, puffing her chest out.

"Make a deal with ya girly. You don't say anything bout me and Razor, and I wont say a word bout you and Raja. Deal?"

Sara spit in her hand and held it out. I did the same, clasping hers in mine.

"Deal."

"Do I even want to know what is going on in here?" Andrew chimed, a single eyebrow arching to his hairline.

"Depends, do you ever want to know what goes on with me and Sara?"

"Do you want me to lie, or would you prefer the truth?"

With that he left, leaving us to stifle back fits of laughter.

"Speaking of which, where are the two terrible terrors?"

"Last I saw they were roaming the grounds, why?"

"I don't know, I just got a really bad feeling that something's gonna happen. And those two have something to do with it."

"Should we be concerned?"

"No, not yet."

"Why so bugged now?"

"At first I thought it was because of those two. But now I think it's something more than that. Like they are in the center of it all. Like they are the cause to what's about to happen. And for the life of me I don't know what that thing is, and it's driving me crazy."

"Short drive."

"Sara I serious. This could be a real issue if this feeling is right. And I pray that I'm wrong."

_**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**_

**A/N: Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Had some more family issues to deal with. Sorry that I seemed to have shut you guys off, but I'm putting this up. Read and Review please. It is greatly appreciated. Once again sorry for my delay. I hope to update a lot sooner. Laters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello peoples. Yes I am back with the next chapter. I hope you like it. It has been giving me a horrible headache too. SO enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: What's the point in saying it if you already know?**

We had been at my aunt's old farmhouse for three days already. A state of calm had settled over the property. Raja and Razor periodically wandered the grounds about the house, so we rarely saw much of them. It was a calm alright, but it wasn't going to last, not with the feeling I had that something bad was going to happen. And to be honest, I really didn't want to know what that bad thing was. Andrew stayed oblivious, continuously fighting with the van in hopes to get it working again. Sara stuck with me however, the only one to know the extent of my concerns.

"Maybe it was just a false alarm Le'Noria. You have been wrong before." Sara said to me the afternoon of the third day. We were sitting in my room rummaging through my bookshelves. I refrained from growling at her as I continued picking through the mini library.

"I'm just sayin Le'Noria. I know your feelings are normally right, but you might be wrong."

"Sara…"

"Just think about it chicka."

"I've done my thinking girly. And I know that something big is gonna happen. And damn it Sara, I don't want to be mocked about it."

With that I went downstairs, my mood sour.

"What's eatin you?" Andrew asked as I rushed past him.

I sent him a glare that could have frozen hell but said nothing. I briefly caught the sharp sent of fear wafting from him before it disappeared completely.

"Ok then, forget I asked."

"Already forgotten."

With an annoyed growled I left through the back door, the countryside greeting my eyes.

'_Too many days being cooped up in a house with three guys and a girl that has one too many blond moments.' _I thought hotly, though not really upset at them, but more at myself than anything. Upset with myself because I knew something was wrong, but didn't know what that something was. Sighing in frustration, I ran my hand through my hair, trying hard not to rip it out in my anger. As I walked, my stride was measured with reigned in anger as I went further in. Long walks like that always did seem to comfort me in a way that no one else could ever dream of doing.

_**You know you want to. You haven't in so long. Just this once. Just to curb the hunger you have.**_ I shuddered as the voice in my mind finished its comment. No one was around, and it would have hurt anything. Stopping in my track I looked around and saw no one. No scents reached my sensitive nose and no abnormal sounds floated to my ears. This time with a calming sigh I closed my eyes. A feeling of a cold wind rushing pass me enclosed my body. With reopened eyes I took in the world around me, colors coming back at me sharply. Content I took off running, but not on two legs. I took off on four, only part of my hunger curbed, the other part gnawing at my insides like acid. But that part would have to wait until another time. This was the real me, the true me. And it felt good to be free.

**Ok, I know what you're thinking. This chapter isn't longer. Yea well I got writer's block towards the end of this so I didn't really want to screw it up. Hope you like, and next chapter I PROMISE will be longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Readers,

Due to technical difficulties (my brain refusing to work with me) I'm afraid to say that I'm going to have to stop this story for a while. The sad truth is, I've read it over and over again and I don't like it. It started out really strong and then went down hill from there. And I do not want you to have to be bothered with the torture of my writer's block. So this story will be put on hiatus until I can get all the other little ideas buzzing in my head out of the way.

Thanks for you patience,

ReilyDraven aka Le'Noria Ahmed


End file.
